My Own Version of OVA 4
by TangeeOrange
Summary: So I thought it would be a lot of fun to add an OC to OVA #4. I hope you enjoy it and if you do, I might make other OVA's with this OC. RomeoXOC kind of. An innocent little story.


Hey everybody! So I've watched OVA 4 from Fairy Tail (watch it, it's pretty funny) and I've decided to add my own OC into the story, she's Wendy's age and she has a crush on Romeo. I especially loved writing the drunken scene .

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!

In OVA 4:

I turned around in the mirror, wearing a striped navy blue and white bikini; it also had a navy blue silk bow in the bottom center. The bottom was the same patterned, with more navy blue silk bows hanging on each side. I tied my hair up on a ponytail, with a bow on the top tying it together.

"You look fabulous stop being such a worrywart, Romeo will love you!" Wendy said.

"I think I'll wear my white sundress first" I said slipping on my sundress.

"You sure now?" Wendy asked.

"Yup, let's go!" I said.

So we headed for the warm sunny beach. Seagulls cawed and circled the crystal clear sea, salty ocean air filled my lungs, water was splashed around, and it truly was a beautiful day. My eyes lay on Romeo, he was perfect today. His well toned abs flexed as he reached for the volleyball, his hair waved as an ocean breeze rushed past it, and his laugh echoed around beach like an echo.

I blushed at my plain self then looked at all the other girls on the beach; their chests were huge compared to my medium sized one. I sighed and sat down on a towel next to Erza.

"You checking Romeo out?" she asked.

"E-Erza, what do you mean! Why would you think that I would be doing that!" I stuttered.

"Because you're stuttering" she said taking a sip of her ice cold lemonade.

Her face turned pale and she screamed.

"Sour!" she cried.

"NATSU! You. Are. Dead!" she roared and went after Natsu.

"Hey Kisa, come and join us!" Romeo called.

I flinched.

"Sure" I said.

"Take off your dress, it'll get in the way" he said.

"You sound perverted, son" Macao said.

"Dad" he groaned.

I blushed but nodded and took off my dress, revealing my bikini. Romeo blushed as he saw my revealing swimsuit.

"Romeo, what did I say, you're blushing" Macao said with a slight snicker at the end.

"S-Sorry, you can join dad's team" he said.

"No, no, go on Romeo's team" his dad insisted.

"O-Okay" I said.

"Wendy, come and join Macao's team!" I called.

"Coming!" she called.

She ran for us and went on Macao's side where we started to bump the volleyball back and forth. We had been playing for about 20 minutes when a shadow loomed over us; I looked up to see a huge chunk of ice that was right above the volleyball court we set up.

"Watch out!" Romeo called and he blocked my body with his.

"Purple Beam!" Macao called.

"You okay?" I asked and ran towards Romeo who had a few scratches and bruises.

"I'm fine" he said.

"You are not!" I exclaimed and I pulled Wendy over to tend to him. She handed me a few bandages and I put some ointment on, and then stuck the bandages on.

"You didn't have to block the ice you know" I said tending to a bad bruise.

"But then you would get hurt" he said.

I blushed then continued to bandage.

"All set, I think you should just relax for a while" I said.

"Okay, thanks" he said.

I rushed over to Wendy and we played in the water for the rest of the time.

"Time to head back!" Erza called.

"Let's go!" I called to Wendy.

"Onward!"

We headed back in and the waiter brought us some sake, to which we sipped cautiously, but soon we were addicted and we all got drunk. Erza was mad and was yelling for more, Juvia was crying over exaggeratedly over a dizzy Wendy and Lucy and Levy was laughing like maniacs. I was moody and kind of dizzy as well.

"Who gave sake to the girls?"

"Hiii Romeo" my voice slurred a bit.

"Kisa!" he exclaimed.

"I get reallllllly jealous when you look at other girls" I said.

"Huh?"

"You can only do it to meeee" I said.

"Um…er" he said.

"Is my chest big enough for you?" I asked.

"K-Kisa are you okay?" he asked slowly.

"Tell me" I whispered.

He smelled my breath then nodded in relief.

"Drunk huh?" he said.

"I am not drunk!" I protested.

"Yes you are, all drunk people say that" he said.

"Hey, Romeo?" I said.

"What?"

"Today I was reeeeally embarrassed when you asked me to take off my dress" I said.

"Uh…."

"Will you take off my robe?" I asked.

"N-No!" he cried.

"You don't like me?" I said, I stared down at the empty sake bottles.

"N-no, I do!" he said.

"Then take it off…"

A few hours later…

"What was I saying?" I asked Wendy as I gently dipped my foot into the hot spring. The last thing I remembered was a furiously blushing Romeo in front of me.

"Wait, wait, wait! We don't love each other! Natsu's always the one barging into my room! That's why I started following him to have my revenge!" Lucy cried.

"Oh? So that's why you're blushing?" Erza said.

"I want to hear that story!" Levy said in excitement.

"I want to hear it too!" Wendy said.

I went into deep thought and didn't end up hearing the story.

"Kisa, KISA!" Wendy said waving her hands in front of me.

"W-What?" I said coming back to reality.

"We're leaving" she said.

I nodded and quickly wrapped the towel around me, then headed back in the hotel. I gave Romeo another confused look as I headed into bed.


End file.
